All Fun and Games
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max goes to Alec's place to try and get him out for a night at Crash, but what happens is Max and Alec discover things about themselves and wonder how to go forward.


****

All Fun and Games…  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail:   
Status: Incomplete  
Category: Humor/Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: This story is set 2 years into the future after "Hello, Goodbye" without the theme of transgenics being exposed. So that means anything after "Hello, Goodbye" didn't happen.  
Season: 2  
Rating: R  
Content Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations.  
Summary: Max and Alec discover things about themselves and wonder how to go forward.  
Author's Note: I got to thinking about this and I just had to write it. This is another story I've had written for a while but it took a little over a year to write lol!  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Dark Angel"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

It was closing time at Jam Pony and all the employees were getting ready to go home or head to Crash like always. Max and Original Cindy were at their lockers putting their things away when Sketchy walked up to them.

"Hello ladies, you heading to Crash tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah why not, " Max said shutting her locker.

"Good cause Alec is cutting out on me again, " Sketchy said annoyed.

"Really, why is that?" Max wondered.

Sketchy shrugged, "I don't know, said something about just wanting to go home and relax in front of his television. Something has got to be wrong with him. I'll see you guys there." He turned and left.

Max turned to Original Cindy and narrowed her eyes. "He's been acting funny lately. He stays at home all the time just sitting on the couch eating potato chips watching boob tube or something like that."

Original Cindy gave her a look, "With everything that's been goin on lately can you blame the boy? He's probably all biffed about it all."

"Think I should go check on him, " Max wondered.

Original Cindy looked at her surprised, "You askin me permission to go see your boy?"

Max playfully slapped Original Cindy in the arm smiling, "He's not 'my boy' for the last time."

"Whatever boo. Look just carry your ass on over there and see what hot boy is doin before I have to make you, " Original Cindy said shooing her away.

Max laughed, "Okay I'm going. I'll meet you at Crash later alright."

"See yall there, " Original Cindy said as they headed out the door and went their separate ways.

* * *

Alec sat on his couch in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. A Pepsi in one hand and a bag of ordinary potato chips in the other watching television. This was where he wanted to be. Sitting in front of his television with a drink and food like any traditional X5. He flipped through a couple of channels till he found an old movie from before the pulse that caught his interest. He dropped the control on his lap and reached into his bag of chips when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned getting up off the couch to see whom it was.

Inside his head he swore that if it was Sketchy he was going to strangle him. He told him at work he just wanted to go home and relax. He reached the door, unlocked it and opened it to see Max with a smile on her face that would light up the darkest room. She stood with her hands behind her back swinging them back and forth behind her.

"Hey Max, too what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked leaning against the door smiling.

"I'm being nosy, " she said walking past him into the apartment.

He shook his head shutting the door and turned back toward her to see her surveying his place. "Max, what are you doing?" he asked curious with a smirk on his face. _Was she looking to see if I had someone with me? Huh?_

She looked at him innocently, "Just making sure I haven't interrupted anything, you are only in your sweatpants."

He looked down at himself and nodded, "And you can't take your eyes off me?" He flashed her a shit-eating grin.

"What are you doing the rest of the night?" she asked putting her hands on her hips ignoring his previous comment.

Alec looked at her carefully, trying to guess what she was up too. Must have not been too important because she wasn't yelling at him to get dressed now so he could help her. She wasn't even in bitch mode or getting irritated with him. This scared him a little, but he decided to play along with whatever game she had going. He crossed his arms over his bare chest with a lopsided grin, "That depends, why?"

"Get dressed, " she encouraged.

"Why, where are we going?" he asked bending at his knees to get the stiffness out of them.

"Just get dressed, " she said motioning for him to go get dressed.

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get you out of this apartment. You've been cooped up in here all week watching your…boob tube or whatever it is."

Alec looked at her with mock hurt, "Hey, I love my television."

"It's gonna rot your brain, " she said in an matter-of-factly tone.

"Doubt it, " he said going back into the living room jumping over the back of the couch to land in a sitting position.

Max gaped at him, "Alec! Get off your ass, get dressed, and come to Crash with me!" She moved around the couch to stand in his line of vision to the television.

"You're in my way Max, " he said in a warning tone with a semi-serious look.

"Ooh I'm shakin in my boots, " she said crossing her arms and stared at him.

He stared at her back at her unmoving.

"Get up off your ass and get dressed and get out of this apartment for a couple of hours, " she stated plainly.

"I don't want too, " he chuckled lightly.

She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. He looked so cute when he was in a situation he didn't' want to be in. At least he wasn't getting mad and walking away or resorting to Logan jokes like he usually did. She stepped forward and playfully kicked his leg, "Come on now don't make me get you off the couch."

"What are you gonna do if I don't…tickle me to death." The words didn't get out of his mouth when Max jumped onto his lap and began to tickle him all over.

"AH! Max, stop HA! Stop it!" Alec laughed as he tried to capture her tickling hands.

"Ooh! Is Alec ticklish?" she asked laughing as she avoided his every move to capture her hands. Soon they were tangled up

"Come on…Max HAHA! Quit it…cut it out!" By now Alec was in a fit of laughter and he couldn't stop her. The only thing he could think of was to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She screeched as he started to tickle her as vigorously as she was him. "AH! Alec! HAHA…don't HAHA! Please…"

"What's the matter Max, ticklish, " he laughed as she started to squirm to get away from him.

She stopped tickling him and tried to stop him, "I give! I give!" She tried to stand up from his lap but he pulled her back down tickling her even more. "Oh no you don't, come here!"

By now Max was in a fit of hysterics laughing so hard. "Alec I…my side…hurts HAHAHA! Stop it!"

"You wanted me to have fun Max I'm having fun, " he said as she started to slip off the couch. "Max!" he yelled as she pulled him with her onto the floor with a loud thud. He landed on top of her and they both started laughing hard. After a few minutes of giggles and chuckles he looked down at her and asked, "You okay?"

She looked up at him and started to laugh again.

He chuckled, "What is up with you you're all giggly and smiley?"

She shook her head laughing, "I don't know I just feel good." That's when she noticed her odd position. He was still laying on top of her with his upper body weight propped up on his elbows but his lower body was pressed against her firmly.

"Alec…" she said chuckling lightly.

"What?" he replied.

"Why are you still on top of me?" she asked with a wondering voice.

He down at their position, "That's a good question."

"So…" she motioned with her right hand.

"So what?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"So, why don't you let me up?" she said.

"I don't want too you'll start tickling me again, " he said conversationally.

It was her turn to whine, "Alec!" She didn't know why she didn't just push him off and get up but she wanted to play along with whatever game was started as soon as she walked into the apartment.

"Max!" he mocked back.

"Get off of me!" she laughed pushing on his chest. "I promise I won't tickle you again."

Alec could not figure out why she hadn't pushed him off already. She could very easily do it no problem but she didn't.

"What's the matter Max you don't like being on bottom?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Actually, that's my favorite position besides doggy style, " she commented smiling.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really, I'll have to keep that in mind."

She turn the tables on him, "Why, you don't like being on top?"

"Actually, I like being on top or in a sitting position, " he said with a little bit of huskiness to his voice.

Max nodded, "Sitting, yeah that's a good one I guess. Gives the girl control over the guy…" she trailed off wondering how they ventured into such a private area of their lives.

"I like being on top the most…cause I know she can't get away, " he said his voice dropping just a bit.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, " she said playfully. The situation went from innocent fun to adult rated in a matter of minutes.

"I've never had any complaints before, " he said pushing a few strands of hair off her forehead.

She wanted to moan just from him touching her forehead. Here he was lying on top of her playing with her hair. It was almost too much for her. She was sexual attracted to Alec she couldn't deny that, and she wondered on many occasions what Alec would be like to have sex with. She remembered the last time she was this close to his lower half. About two months ago when he'd come to her to tell her that a aquatic transgenic needed to be rescued from White. She mentally laughed as she remembered the fake lap dance she gave him. It wasn't even a lap dance more of sitting in his lap massaging his head. Then…a mischievous thought came to mind. Oh she was evil. She grinned up at Alec.

Alec noticed her grin and narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"I'll make you a deal, " she said poking him in the chest.

"What kind of deal?" he asked curiously.

She chuckled, this was going to be fun. "If you get up, get dressed and go to Crash with me I'll give you a lap dance you'll never forget, " she said innocently.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? You think I'm going to fall for that one Max you're bluffing."

"Come on Alec I promise and you know I keep my word…even for you, " she said trying to coax him.

He sighed. She was bound and determined to get him out of his apartment wasn't she? She really seemed to be worried about him or she wouldn't go as far to say she would give him a lap dance. She had her moments of being an evil woman, but that's what he loved about her. She had this fire about her that always seemed to set him off.

"Why do you want me to go to Crash so bad for?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Cause I'm tired of you being all cooped up by yourself."

He shrugged, "Well you're here so I'm not by myself anymore."

"Alec!" she yelled frustrated with him. She couldn't believe the bribe about the lap dance wasn't doing the job of getting him to get up and go. "Why are you so bound and determined to stay on this couch its not even that comfortable!" she yelled.

"You 'd be surprised, " he commented.

"You're going to hurt my feelings if you don't go, " she pouted.

"Don't beg Max it makes you look cheap, " he smirked.

She punched his chest, "You are so going to regret that." She wrapped her legs around his waist and with her strength lifted herself off the ground and rolling them over knocking his coffee table over in the process. As soon as she was on top she started to tickle him again. "Told you you'd regret it, " she laughed as he squirmed to get away from her tickling hands.

"Max stop! HAHA! I'm telling you…" he was laughing but he was serious. If she didn't stop tickling him and squirming on top of him she was going to get more than she bargained for. Her continuous moving was waking parts of him he would rather keep asleep at the moment. He tried to still her tickling hands but only succeeded in getting tickled more.

"Don't beg Alec it makes you look cheap, " she said in a mock tone back at him as she started to tickle his stomach.

Suddenly he sat up and grabbed her wrists pinning them behind her back and stared her strait in the eye. "I said stop it, " he cringed semi-serious.

She gasped at his strength and speed. One minute he was flat on his back laughing. The next he had her hands pinned behind her back pressing her against his bare chest. She tried to remove herself from his grip but his grip was like iron. "You're gonna get burned Maxie, " he breathed against her face.

She tilted her head to the right. "You know me…I like to play with fire, " she said lowly pulling on his iron like grip.

"Don't do this, " he said serious and non-teasing.

She stared down at him and seen an expression she didn't see often. "What are you afraid of?" she asked curious. His behavior confused her to say the least. She always thought if he had the opportunity to have sex with her he would take it without question. She would be the one who protested like she did the first time they met as breeding partners. Instead, he was.

He released his grip on her wrist and ran his hands through his hair letting them rest above her knees. "I'm afraid of loosing you, " he confessed.

"Loose me?" she said confused. "Why would use loose me?"

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "It would tear us further apart Max. We barely get along now. From the moment we've met things have always been difficult and tense."

"I suppose the way we met didn't help either, " she admitted.

"Yeah, that sorta put a damper on things, " he looked up at her.

They just stared at each other for a moment. It bothered Max to some extent that she was so comfortable where she was and staring into his eyes. She used to be that comfortable with only one other person, Logan.

"I wouldn't hate you after, " she wanted him to know that this wasn't about using him or getting him to do something for her.

"You say that now…but you would regret it. Even if it was months later or even the next morning, " he said.

"I know what you're thinking and Logan has nothing to do with this, " she explained.

He just continued to look at her from his spot on the floor.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he sighed.

"Why would you regret it?" she wanted to know what was really on his mind and not the front he had going.

"I didn't say I would, " he corrected.

"So why assume I would?" she asked.

If the situation hadn't grown so serious in a matter of minutes he would have laughed. "You have this habit of blaming me for stuff that goes wrong or that you don't like, " he said plainly.

She looked a little guilty for a moment. "I do don't I, " she shrugged as if to say 'I'm sorry'.

"Look Max this is so…sudden both of us aren't thinking strait…" he stopped and looked her in the eye feeling he didn't have to continue that she understood.

"Okay, " she stood from his lap and held out her hand to help him up. "You're still coming to Crash right?" she asked as he reached up and took her hand.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Do I have too?"

"Alec, " she warned.

"Alright fine I'll go, but only because you won't give up getting me to go, " he retorted. He headed towards his room leaving Max to herself for a moment.

'We should take things slow, learn like everyone else' she thought.

He came out of his room fully dressed with his leather coat on. "I'll go on one condition, " he said seriously.

She wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself, "What?"

He walked over to her till they were barely apart and just stared at her for a moment. She wanted to slap him for his taunting. He knew exactly what that stare made her insides feel like.

"Dance with me, " he requested.

She couldn't help the blush that crept up. "It's a deal, " she smiled softly.

****

THE END

* * *

__

This is another story I've had for a while I just never posted it. I'd say it took me close to a year to finish it. I was writing this in the middle of season two if that tells you anything. I hope you enjoyed because it took a lot of hard work from my part. So please read and review!


End file.
